fearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Michaelbillings
Hi, welcome to F.E.A.R.! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Point Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 20:13, 2009 August 10 Don't Freak Out Hey I wanted to give you a heads up I'm moving the information on the Timeline page to the Monolith Timeline page because as you probably know we have two separate timelines. Anyway I like the work you are doing and hope you continue in the new location. Seven279 10:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) : I gotta say, that scared me for a second; at first glance, I thought it was deleted instead of moved. But I think it's a good idea, since we'd have to split up the timeline eventually. I just hadn't gotten to that point yet. To the best of my knowledge, all of the "backstory" section's information is common to both storylines, so the same information should probably be included in Vivendi Timeline as well. In any case, it's still a work in progress. I have yet to start working on the events that happen during the games. Needless to say, dates won't be involved, since the entire series takes place in about two days, regardless of which storyline you look at. --Michaelbillings 07:02, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Article Names I was thinking that we could have each map's page name have just its name and that the page would state what interval it is in. Darkman 4 06:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : I was thinking the same thing, at first, but I'm keeping the long titles in order to avoid confusion, at least for now. Throughout the series, some map/interval names have been reused (like Infiltration), and some other map names are the same as character names (for example, there's an "Alice Wade" level in Interval 07). If the name of a map is also the name of something else, then we would probably have to put "map" or "level" in parentheses on the article's title, in order to separate it from the other thing that shares its name. --Michaelbillings 06:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :: In situations like that we can put things like {Perseus Mandate Level) next to the page's name or whatever. Other wikis do that. Darkman 4 06:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's true. It's pretty common on Wikipedia. I guess I'll stop messing with the dashes on those article names, if we're going to change the names completely. --Michaelbillings 06:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll help after I'm done cleaning up some categories. This wiki is in dire help. It looks like it was untouched since 2008. Darkman 4 06:40, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, I feel that way about a lot of Wikia sites, and I try to help out whenever I can't sleep, but that's just not enough. ::::: Anyway, I've realized that only a few of the level articles will need parentheses in their titles. Most of the levels which are named after characters only use last names. (For example, there's a level called "Bishop" but the character's article is called Aldus Bishop.) Furthermore, interval titles can keep their numbers (for example, "Interval 04 - Infiltration" instead of just "Infiltration") because that's how they are presented in the game, so we don't really have to worry about those titles conflicting with anything else. ::::: Only the "Alice Wade" and "The Vault" levels will definitely need something in parentheses to separate them from other articles. The rest of the issues can be resolved using "not to be confused with..." notes at the top of each page, since the titles will not be identical. --Michaelbillings 06:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Oops! We might need to talk to an administrator about this. It looks like someone moved "Point of Origin" to "Interval 01 – Inception --- Point of Origin" before, and now I can't move it back to "Point of Origin" because that page already exists. Many of the other titles are the same way. And we shouldn't just copy-and-paste the article's content from one page to the other, because then the page's history won't move with it. Maybe we should just focus on fixing up these articles until someone can help us move them around :) --Michaelbillings 06:54, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The question is; are there any admins left? Darkman 4 06:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: It looks like a few of them are active. Go to "Community" and then "Featured Users" on the left sidebar. I think most of them are admins, and some of them have recent edits. --Michaelbillings 06:59, June 6, 2010 (UTC)